


It's Just a Nightmare

by Snickers_Doodle



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Demons, Ghosts, Humanformers, Ouija, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickers_Doodle/pseuds/Snickers_Doodle
Summary: If Whirl had just been a little more serious, maybe they'd be okay.





	It's Just a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! I've finally gone and done it and wrote my 600/Halloween fic! (A month late God I'm so sorry.) I, honestly, didn't reread this or have anyone else check it over so all mistakes are completely on me! Enjoy!

Why'd he come out here? Why had he agreed? This was stupid, ridiculous. Why did it have to be so creepy, it was just a playground! An old, decrepit playground that... hadn't been played on or seen a child or heard a laugh in millennia. The longer he stared, the worse it seemed to get, had to be the dark. Consisting of only a wooden merry go round that now lay tilted and half buried in the ground, an old metal slide that he was sure was red with rust, but the dim, blinking, yellow light cast it in a sickly orange glow, and a swing set whose swings had probably gone missing years earlier, bending slightly in the middle, a few years more and it will surely collapse into itself. The climbing bars were only a few poles sticking out of the ground and the old spring riders were only half of the springs, surely all stolen for metal or something. He shivered as he took in the rusted metal and rotten wood, both casting a heavy sent in the chilled air.

"Rodimus!" A cold shot straight up his spine as he stood stock straight before whipping around, ready to punch whoever had yelled his name like that. "The hell's the matter with you, Drift? I almost pissed myself!" The aforementioned laughed as he placed a comforting hand on Rodimus' shoulder, squeezing. Kind eyes looked straight into the others own fiery blue and Rodimus felt himself relax a bit, only a fraction, fear still gripping his muscles in a tense hold.

They turned and walked to catch up with the other two, who had stopped to wait for them. It had been Whirl's idea and Drift, Rodimus, and Cyclonus had just come along. Or, Cyclonus was drug along, Drift was asked because he knew how to use the things they needed, and Rodimus came because Drift asked him. Now, more than ever, he wished he'd just said no and stayed home. Wrapping his arms around himself he was unsure if the shaking in his body, bumps along his skin, and chattering teeth were the cold or the terror, he chose to blame the cold.

Finally, they stopped at an old rotten bench and Whirl set the worn and yellowed box on top of the rotten wood, sitting down soon after. Rodimus flinched a bit when the old wood cried and creaked under them like a forest caught in a wind storm. He leaned over to get a better look at the box, hard to see with only the pale white light of their one flashlight, 'Ouija The Mystifying Oracle Wonderful Talking.' He should have said no. He especially should have said no when Whirl said 'we're doing it at 3am! Haunting hour.' Damn was he stupid.

"So, do you know the rules?" It was Drift who asked as he gingerly pulled the board along with the Planchette, setting them together accordingly to start, he also pulled candles, white, out of his bag and set them up around them, lighting them with, as Rodimus noticed, a Gemini blue, green, and purple lighter, he could never quite make out the whole design. He also brought sage and incense, lighting them both as well and briefly circling around all of them. None of them knew the rules, maybe Cyclonus did, but she didn't say anything. "Alright... You're all taking this seriously right? I won't do this if you aren't taking it seriously, Whirl." Rodimus would have laughed if he was 8 seconds away from an existential crisis. Whirl scoffed, loudly and dramatically, "Of course I'm serious!" She wasn't, but if Drift noticed he said nothing.

Finally, Drift began to explain the rules and how it was going to work. Drift's last word, said so fateful and heavy it almost seemed to pull Rodimus down by his shoulders. "No matter what, we have to say goodbye. Don't take your hands off until we've said goodbye." Briefly, Rodimus felt breathless, this was a terrible idea.

And then there was nothing Rodimus could do but helplessly move his hand in a circle as Drift opened the session with them. Immediately, Rodimus felt his chest tighten and his heart rate sour, breath quickening just enough Drift noticed, the others did not. Sure, he'd done things like this before, but never out in the woods at some old playground and only ever with Drift, they'd had fun, this wasn't fun. Drift looked at him and gave a reassuring smile, it didn't help.

"Is anyone here with us?" Drift's voice was soft, patient, and inviting. Even Rodimus wanted to come to it, especially since he hated everything about this. Usually when Drift and Rodimus did this, nothing happened, this time, immediately, the Planchette jerked and then skittered slowly with their hands still on it across the board to point to yes. Blood running cold and heart pounding in his chest it took everything in him not to jerk his hand back and demand they quit, he couldn't do that, what kind of coward would he make himself out to be? He dared a nervous glance up at the others, breath shaking a bit as he took in their expressions. Whirl bouncing on the wood, causing it to creak improperly and angrily, Cyclonus held the same impassive and unimpressed face that she always seemed to have, vaguely Rodimus wished he could be that stone faces. Then there was Drift, concentrated and steadfast, sure of himself in what he was doing. That was a lie, Drift was always nervous doing these things, but he was good at hiding it in front of people that weren't Rodimus.

"What's your name? How old are you?" The planchette moved under their hands again and Rodimus let out a raspy and wavering breath as it spelled out A-V-A and then followed with the number 7. "Ava is a beautiful name. May I ask why you're still here?" It was an honest question, Drift always wanted to help. However, before Ava could even begin to answer, Whirl obnoxiously interjected, "Screw that! Ava! How'd you die? Where you murdered? Was it gruesome?" "Whirl!" Rodimus jerked and almost pulled away all together, Drift had never sounded so anger, glaring harshly and the teal haired girl, who only glared right back. "I want to know." The Planchette moves slowly, much slower than it had before, as it answered with a yes and then another yes.

Eyes widening Rodimus shook his head and looked desperately at Drift, "I don't want to do this anymore. This isn't like the other times, there's something wrong I can feel it and I know you can too. Pl..." He's cut off, of course, by Whirl scoffing at him and rolling her eyes before looking at him with such disdain Rodimus actually wished he had just kept his mouth shut and suffered through it. "Do you need a diaper change too, you big baby? I'm sure Drift can do it for you. He's been wiping your ass this whole time." Something must have been said, maybe it was Whirl not taking it seriously, or her attitude, maybe it was Rodimus' fear, but suddenly Planchette clattered under their hands before throwing itself off the board. Drift, desperate and gasping, yelling out incomprehensible words, tried to catch it so he could place it back on the board, but he only managed to hit it with the tip of his finger. The sound of it hitting the ground and sliding through the leaves cut through their dead silence like a whistle in the night. Slowly, they all looked at each other.

"Whirl, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Rodimus wished Drift wouldn't yell, wished Cyclonus wasn't glaring, wished they'd all just shut up. And then Rodimus was screaming, cold, heavy screaming, looking into the night and seeing something none of the others were seeing, pushing his back into Drift's shoulder so hard Drift was about to fall of the bench. Quickly, Drift took Rodimus' shoulders in both his hands, frightfully asking what was wrong, what he was seeing. He missed as Whirl plucked the Planchette from the ground and brought it to her face, placing the glass eye to her own and peering through it. Just as quickly as she'd done so, it was back on the ground again, hands placed over her face as tears, thick and panicked, fell down her cheeks quickly. "Oh god I'm sorry." Drift looked back at her before looking at the inky, thick darkness in front of them. His own breath was quick on Rodimus' neck, shaky and oh God so scared. It was barely a whisper, but in their shared silence it sounded more like a yell, "Run."

Just like that, they scattered, Rodimus following Drift as Whirl and Cyclonus went opposite directions from both of them and each other, someone would survive. Eyes squeezing shut a moment in an attempt to stave off tears as he ran, breath coming out hard and quick, every foot in front of the other felt like a mile away from where they were. He opened his eyes again to find Drift's back gone and stopped, wrenching his body all around to find the one person he could find comfort in in this moment. Terror had long stolen his voice, even as he tried to scream out for Drift to find him, only raspy whispers he couldn't even hear, murky mutters that sounded like they were behind a wall. He shook his head and thrust himself back into the darkness, Drift would be okay, Drift would be okay, Whirl would be okay, Cyclonus, Everyone... They're all going to be alright! He couldn't stop now, even as his chest burn and branches barely missed his face, coming into his vision through the inked darkness with barely enough time for him to move away, leaves creating a sound he no longer liked, nothing more than the frightful and fitful cry for help now.

Suddenly he was bursting through the trees and stopped, blood turning to ice and eyes blurring with thick tears, he was back at the playground and it was waiting for him. He turned away and ran another direction, back to the playground. Again, again, again and again and again. Finally, he fell to his knees and began screaming, nothing comprehensible, but his intentions were there. Why? Why them, why this, why... Why him?! None of the others were here! Jolting up right as he felt something firmly wrap around his neck, it felt like cold and hard, maybe like metal, but it was too palpable to be metal. He didn't get to think much longer as it squeezed, pressing unforgivingly into his throat. As breath was robbed of him, strength slowly bled out of him, the clawing turned to pulling which turned to almost gentle pushing as fire blossomed in his chest, behind his eyes, a taste he couldn't describe in his mouth. His eyes shut of their own volition as slowly, fire turned to ice, starting behind his eyes and travelling slowly down his body. Needles were everywhere, all over his body, in his face, his fingers, his toes, everywhere. Just when he thought it was finally going to end...

Wrenching himself upright in bed, frantic and wild optics threw themselves around the room, taking none of his surroundings for a moment before his venting finally slowed down and he clearly took in his own room, everything where he'd left it when he went into recharge last night. Slowly, shaking, he placed a servo on his helm and closed his eyes, venting slow and smooth until his shaking slowed enough he didn't feel like a leaf in a tornado.

"What kind... of dream was that? Why was I human?" He moved his servo to his neck, gently prodding neck cables in curiosity. He almost jumped out of his plating, screaming, when Drift himself came in, swords blazing, ready to fight whatever made Rodimus scream.


End file.
